gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fitnesstraining
Datei:Fitnesscenter-Symbol, SA.jpg - Im Staat San Andreas existieren diverse Locations, an denen Carl "CJ" Johnson seine Fitness steigern kann. Jede der drei großen Städte hat ein eigenes, spezielles Fitnessstudio aufzuweisen, das jeweils 24 Stunden am Tag geöffnet hat. Los Santos thumb|CJ schwitzt auf dem Laufband Im Stadtteil Ganton, nur ein Stückchen westlich von CJs Heimathaus befindet sich das Ganton Fitness Center, ein alles in allem eher schmuddeliger Laden, der hauptsächlich mit zwei Boxringen ausgestattet ist. Sportgeräte * Ein Laufband (wählbarer Schwierigkeitsgrad: Stufe 1 - 10) * Eine Hantel- bzw. Flachbank (wählbares Gewicht: 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 80, 100, 120, 140 und 160 kg) * Eine Matte mit zwei Kurzhanteln (wählbares Gewicht: 10, 14, 18, 22, 26, 30, 34, 38, 42 und 44 kg) * Ein Fitness-Bike (wählbarer Schwierigkeitsgrad: Stufe 1 - 10) * Zweimal zwei Sandsäcke (keine Fitness-Wirkung) Mit Hilfe dieser Sportgerätschaften kann der anfangs eher schmächtig gebaute CJ Muskeln aufbauen oder stärken oder - sollte er zugenommen haben - rasch überflüssiges Körperfett abbauen. Ein guter Körperbau erhöht CJs Kraft und Beweglichkeit, seinen Sex-Appeal und seinen Respekt. Dem täglichen Training sind allerdings Grenzen gesetzt. Nach einiger Zeit bekommt CJ die Meldung, "für heute genug" trainiert zu haben. Kampftraining Außerdem findet man im Fitnesscenter einen kleinen roten Marker, der beim Betreten den anwesenden Boxtrainer "aktiviert". Der spricht CJ an ("Yo, willst du ein paar neue Moves lernen?") und dieser kann nun entscheiden, ob er kämpfen möchte oder nicht. Schafft er es, den Boxer niederzustrecken, bekommt er Tipps für Kampftechniken und -bewegungen. Blue Hell: Liberty City Im Ganton-Fitnesscenter gibt es in der Decke bei den Sandsäcken neben der Tür einen Fehler: Sie ist mit dem Jetpack passierbar. Man gelangt dadurch in die Blue Hell. Daraus ergibt sich ein kleiner Trick, um erneut oder früher (wenn man die Mission Saint Mark's Bistro noch nicht gespielt hat) nach Liberty City zu kommen: * Betritt das Fitnesscenter. * Geh hinter die Sandsäcke und ercheate dir ein Jetpack. * Ruf das Menü auf und setze das Spielerziel waagrecht zum Fitnesscenter auf die zweite Straße im Osten des Stadions (die näher beim Meer ist). * Fliege mit dem Jetpack durch die Decke und zum Spielerziel. Achte darauf, dass du nicht zu tief fliegst (drücke am besten gleichzeitig X und R2 / E und W). Wenn du beim Ziel ankommst, fliege nach unten. Du solltest auf einem spiegelnden Boden landen. Wenn du dich umsiehst, wirst du einen gelben Kegel bemerken, der auch vor Türen erscheint, wenn du sie betreten kannst. Ziehe das Jetpack aus und geh in den Kegel. * Du wirst in einen Raum kommen, der einem Hangar ähnelt. Ercheate erneut ein Jetpack und setze das Spielerziel in Vinewood nordwestlich von der Grünfläche mit der Villa. * Fliege dorthin, achte aber wieder darauf, dass du nicht zu tief fliegst. Solltest du das tun, erscheint für etwa eine Zehntelsekunde ein schwarzes Fenster in der Mitte des Bildschirms mit dem Text „Bitte warten“, dann musst du alles nochmals machen. Der einzige Weg, da wieder herauszukommen, ist, hinunter zu fliegen, wo du plötzlich in einen immateriellen See hineinfliegst. Gib dann den Selbstmord-Cheat ein. Zu beachten ist jedoch, dass es auf dem Weg nach LC sogenannte „Rote Zonen“ gibt. Diese ziehen dich hinunter und du landest im Untergrund von San Andreas (siehe Hidden Interiors-Artikel). * Solltest du alles richtig gemacht haben, erscheinen langsam in der Ferne erste Häuser von Liberty City. Lande auf der Straße und erkunde Liberty City. Achtung: Die Straßen und Häuser hier sind nicht überall fest (nur in der Nähe vom Bistro). Um herauszufinden, ob eine Straße passierbar ist oder nicht, muss man auf den Boden schießen, sieht man Funken, ist sie fest, ansonsten solltest du dich nicht näher heranwagen, fällst man herunter, stirbt man (ohne Cheats). Um rauszukommen, gib den Selbstmord-Cheat ein oder jage dich in die Luft (mit Granaten, Raketenwerfer u.Ä.). Trivia * Viele Polizisten trainieren hier. * Laut SFPD sind die Duschen dort „klasse“ und jemand „lässt immer die Seife fallen“. * Hier trainieren viele weltbekannte Boxer. San Fierro thumb|left|Das Logo Im Stadtteil Garcia, gleich östlich des dortigen Burger Shot ist das Cobra Marital Arts ansässig, ein großer gepflegter Laden, asiatisch eingerichtet und daher auch eher ein Dojo. Logischerweise fehlen hier die Boxringe. Stattdessen wird der Innenraum von einer großen Trainingsmatte dominiert. Es läuft keine Hintergrundmusik. Neben dem Fitnesscenter findet man übrigens einen Banshee. Außerdem befindet sich am Strand in Santa Maria Beach noch ein „Freiluftfitnesscenter“, das das wahre „Muscle Beach“ in Los Angeles parodiert. Sportgeräte Die Geräte entsprechen denen in Los Santos. * Ein Laufband * Eine Hantel- bzw. Flachbank * Eine Matte mit zwei Kurzhanteln * Ein Fitness-Bike Kampftraining Durch das Betreten des kleinen roten Markers aktiviert CJ diesmal einen kampferprobten, grauhaarigen Asiaten ("So, du möchtest also ein Krieger werden!"). Entscheidet sich CJ für den Kampf und besiegt den Meister, erhält er erneut Tipps für neue Kampftechniken und -bewegungen. Bild:SA_Cobra_Martial_Arts_Außenansicht.jpg|Außenansicht Bild:SA_Cobra_Martial_Arts_Innenraum_2.jpg|Innenansicht Bild:SA_Cobra_Martial_Arts_Innenraum.jpg|CJ in Action! Der Name müsste eigentlich Martial Arts (Kampfkünste) lauten. Stattdessen wurde absichtlich Marital Arts (Ehekünste oder eheliche Künste) verwendet. Las Venturas Im Stadtteil Redsands East, nördlich des Parkhauses, das wiederum nördlich des Pay’n’Spray liegt, liegt das 'Below the Belt' Fitnesscenter. Es ähnelt seinem Pendant aus Los Santos: Eher düster und wieder mit einem Boxring ausgerüstet. Sportgeräte Die Geräte entsprechen denen in Los Santos bzw. San Fierro. * Ein Laufband * Zwei Hantel- bzw. Flachbänke * Eine Matte mit zwei Kurzhanteln * Ein Fitness-Bike * Vier Sandsäcke Kampftraining left|thumb|Innenraum des 'Below the Belt' Durch den roten Marker fühlt sich hier ein Boxer aufgefordert, CJ zum Kampf zu animieren ("Meinst du, du stehst eine Runde gegen mich durch?"). Nach einem Sieg von CJ bekommt dieser wiederum Tipps für neue Kampftechniken und -bewegungen. Der Besuch der drei Fitnesscenter und der jeweilige Sieg über den anwesenden Trainer sind für die Erlangung der 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung zwingend erforderlich. "Below the belt" heißt soviel wie "Unter der Gürtellinie". Weitere Fitness-Locations thumb|Werbung für 'Beat the Cock!' Neben den drei Studios existieren zwei weitere Trainingsbereiche, allerdings "just for fun". * Ebenfalls in Los Santos am Strand findet man einen Fitnessplatz, ausgestattet mit dem üblichen Fitnessstudio-Equipment (lediglich das Laufband fehlt). Der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass es im Freien zu trainieren gilt. Dort findet man übrigens auch einen BF Injection für die Import/Export-Missionen. * Madd Doggs Bude (nach A Home in the Hills): Am besten betritt man das Haus durch den Osteingang. Von hier aus ist es kein weiter Weg zu einem großen, edel ausgestatteten Trainingsraum, der nichts zu wünschen übrig lässt. Neben sämtlichen Sportgerätschaften gibt es hier sogar die Möglichkeit, Basketball zu spielen. Tipps * Nimm dir ein Gerät bzw. eine Aktivität in einem Center vor, um es oder sie auszuprobieren. Sich mit dem Equipment mit gewissen Pausen auseinanderzusetzen wird das Fett-Level reduzieren und die Muskel-Statistik erhöhen. Zum Beispiel: Eine Pause ist gleichgesetzt mit 14 Sekunden Fitnessbikefahren oder Laufbandlaufen. Wähl eine Schwierigkeitsstufe, bevor du mit dem Ausdauertraining anfängst. Denk daran: Der Schwierigkeitsgrad kann während des Workouts angepasst werden. * In jedem Studio verweisen große gelbe Poster unübersehbar auf die Beat the Cock!-Triathlon-Challenges. Hinweis: Um neue Kampftechniken zu erlernen, muss CJ ein gewisses Maß an Muskelmasse aufweisen können. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, wird CJ vom Kampflehrer aufgefordert, sich "erstmal ein Paar Muskeln zuzulegen". Muskeln abbauen Wenn man seine Muskeln abbauen will (wenn man z.B. noch Helena Wankstein als Freundin haben möchte) sollte man so vorgehen: * Nichts mehr essen! Wenn das Leben knapp wird einfach speichern oder den nächsten Trink- oder Snackautomaten aufsuchen. * Geht ins Fitnessstudio. Stellt euch aufs Laufband oder fahrt mit dem Fitness-Bike bis ihr kein Fett mehr habt. * Nun sucht ihr euch ein Fahrrad und fahrt damit solange herum bis die Muskeln so weit abgesunken sind wie ihr wollt. Easter Egg Ein kleines Easter Egg befindet sich in allen Fitnessstudios in San Andreas. Zoomt man mit einem Fotoapparat oder einem Scharfschützengewehr an die Seite der Hanteln, sieht man das Logo der Cherry Popper Eiscremefabrik. Kategorie:Sport Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Easter Eggs